La Sombra que hay en mí
by Alex-FlyingFeather
Summary: Kagome se hastió de ser la segunda, ser la cuidadora de la perla no significa que no pueda usarla, investigaría los secretos de esa condenada perla y acabará con todo de una vez, con la perla, con sus sentimientos, con su pasado y luego, acabaría con el.
1. Crisis

**Hola a tods este e sun nuevo fic se llama "La Sombra que hay en mí" como primero y principal los personajes no me pertenecen, son tomados de la serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Rumiko Takahashi (gracias Wikipedia), sin embago, la historia es de mi total autoría sin fines de lucro por y para fans del anime y/o manga o cualquier persona que le guste leer.**

**como soy un pelín nueva no tengo idea de como suber capítulos asi que alguien que tenga buen corazón en un Review me enseñe rapidito.**

**SUMMARY: Kagome se hastió de ser la segunda, ser la cuidadora de la perla no significa que no pueda usarla, investigaría los secretos de esa condenada perla y acabará con todo de una vez, con la perla, con sus sentimientos, con su pasado, pero sobre todo con la imagen de niña buena, todavía no la conocían pero lo harán, y después acabaría con el hombre que le destrozó el alma.  
><strong>

**CAHPTER 1**

**CRISIS**

Fuck perla.

Sinceramente me tiene enferma que todos me digan que tengo que hacer y cómo debo hacerlo; cada vez que me ven es siempre un saludo honorable a la perla y no se dignan en verme como persona, y eso me hace preguntar ¿acaso las cualidades de ser humano que tengo son todas gracias a la perla? El que me diga que sí puedo darle aquí mismo con una rama, mis padres me enseñaron férreamente una buena educación cultivando valores y desde que llegue a este mundo, este y la época actual prácticamente le agradecen todo es a la perla, que si me volví más pura, más bondadosa, mas risueña (en el peor de los casos)…, ya no sé qué hacer para que me vean como soy, con todo y mis defectos, defectos que por cierto no me hacen peor persona sino que por el contrario me individualizan del conglomerado a la que me gusta denominar "Hair Spray" no es que tenga algo en contra de la película sino al tipo de personas que para lo único que les sirve la cabeza es para peinarse y pareciera que les da un absceso cerebral porque lo único que tienen en la cabeza es…. Pero volviendo un poco al tema, las cosas se pusieron rudas, en un ataque iracundo que nada tiene que ver con histérico me fui del pueblo sin rumbo fijo y con la firme decisión de no volver…

**Flash back**

-Kikyou yo… no quiero dejarte, pero tampoco puedo dejar a Ahome sola, ella me necesita, necesita protección para la perla…-

-Inuyasha… -acariciando su mejilla- comprende que tampoco puedo mantenerme aquí, aunque este sin rumbo fijo, mantenerme en un solo lugar representa mucho riesgo, no sólo para mí sino para el pueblo que este cerca.-

-Por favor, sólo hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro donde sellar la perla, o descifremos el deseo perfecto.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo les llevará eso? No te corresponde a ti descubrirlo Inuyasha sino a Ahome, ella es la actual portadora de la perla, tu solamente serías influenciado por tu deseo de ser un verdadero demonio-

-Sabes que he cambiado de parecer-

-Para otro momento, han pasado muchas cosas y aunque la presencia de Ahome te mantiene en una posición dubitativa, ¿qué harías si tuvieras la perla en tus manos?-

-…. Te elegiría a ti-

-Ya es tarde-

-No! No puede ser, haría lo que sea por ti, sólo dime que tengo que hacer-

-Tu deseo esta parcializado, no sabes qué quieres, aún hay dudas y aunque sea mínimo la perla se aferrará a ese deseo y terminará destruyéndote-

Inuyasha se acercó precipitadamente y la abrazó, deseaba nunca dejarla ir -Kikyou, si es para estar contigo, si con eso puedo estar contigo para toda la eternidad y así sea el último día de mi vida tenerte es suficiente, deseo morir y vivir contigo, cueste lo que cueste.- recostó su cara en su cuello, y aunque su piel era fría y no emitía ese olor que tanto lo embriagaba viva, el ardor que sentía en su piel con sólo tocarla hacía sentir que ella también vibraba.

Kikyo al principio se sorprendió un poco por el repentino abrazo, pero ¿qué podía esperar de el? ¿Delicadeza con paños de seda? A pesar de lo tosco que fue, era eso lo que deseaba, deseaba tenerlo, y que le dijera que la amaba.

-¿qué harás con Ahome?-

Ciertamente lo tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que en un momento tan íntimo siguiera con ese tema, pero respondió lo que consideraba conveniente –ella… no pertenece aquí, siempre he sentido que está muy incómoda y no se puede acoplar a este mundo-

-Te ama-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo corresponderle si te tengo aquí, eres quién amo-

-Haría lo que sea por ti-

-Y yo por ella, pero espero que con lo que le ofrezco hasta ahora sea suficiente-

Kikyou deshizo el abrazo tomó entre sus manos la cara del hombre que adoraba y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar e inmediatamente lo besó lento pero lleno de pasión, el también lo deseaba asique se entrego a ese beso como si fuese el primer beso de su vida, le tocaba sus cabellos, acariciaba su cuello los sus dedos y a veces perdía su labios en el, mientras ella se estrechaba aun más y se deleitaba con sus besos, cuando retornaron sus bocas al lugar de encuentro kikyou lo detuvo y le pidió que se marchara, ya tendrían otra oportunidad de verse y yo de salir de ahí antes que me lanzara por el primer acantilado.

En el pozo, espere a Inuyasha, lo había escuchado y visto todo, pensaba dejarlo así y hacer creer que nunca estuvo ahí pero a quién engañaba, declaraciones como esa eran muy difíciles de ocultar y no tenía ni siquiera práctica para eso, de forma que lo mejor era acabar con ese tema de una vez

¿Qué le podía decir, que era un desgraciado? ¿Que lo había escuchado todo pero lo más doloroso era ver con la pasión que la besaba? No tenía idea, pero tenía que confrontarlo, debía hacerlo. Cuando el sujeto en cuestión apareció al verla percibió que algo no andaba bien.

-Ahome ¿qué ocurre?, ¿Pasa algo?, ¿es Naraku, la perla?-

Claro, la perla, no podía ser otra cosa sino la perla, un objeto que trae desgracias, en alguna parte la leyenda dijo que arruinaba la vida de quien la posea? –no Inuyasha, la perla está bien-

-ah ya veo, ¿entonces? ¿Qué te ocurre?-

Es ahora o nunca –te vi con kikyou y antes que digas algo, lo escuche … y vi como te besabas con ella- para que no quedara dudas de lo que había visto, a lo que me refiero y aunque la sola palabra "besar" era más agresiva para mí que para él, era la palabra indicada para evitar segundas interpretaciones.

-Ahome…- típico cuando no sabía que decir pronunciaba su nombre con la esperanza que olvidara de todo.

-…-

-lo siento Ahome no debías haberlo visto-

-creo que fue lo mejor, así no viviría engañada ¿no crees?-

-no pretendo hacerlo-

-entonces ¿qué pretendías, caer en la omisión?

-yo… no quiero que te sientas mal-

-error, ya vas tarde pare eso también… dime Inuyasha, ¿nunca dudaste de lo que sentías por ella? Porque yo no de lo siento por ti, y es tarde para que me evites dolor, y tristezas porque contigo he pasado demasiado esperando a que un día digas que me amas, o me quieres, que puede ser el principio de algo, una esperanza por la qué aferrarme y cuando creo que las cosas fluyen me recuerdas que esta ella y que no la has olvidado, hoy fue un día que vi como te entregabas a ella sin siquiera dudarlo y eso me mata, me hace daño-

-Ahome por favor, lo que menos quiero es que sufras por esto, yo sé lo que sientes por mí, yo siento algo por ti pero cuando veo a kikyou y que ella me necesita..-

-¿es una cuestión de necesidad? Inuyasha he estado contigo tanto tiempo con la sola esperanza que veas más allá de la sobra de esa mujer, por qué insistes? Te deshaces en sus brazos mientras yo me desgarro el alama- camine hasta el y me pegué a su cuerpo aferrándolo a mí con mis brazos en su espalda, quería que me sintiera, que vea que estoy viva y que nunca lo voy a dejar, cuando sentí que mis mejillas se encendieron y lo único que podía decirle en ese momento fue – Te amo Inuyasha, por favor no me olvides- y lo besé, si lo hice, a pesar que en su boca ya tenía la marca de otros labios pero era una oportunidad de exigir lo que me correspondía, o creía que era mío, vi que cerró sus ojos pero, no me correspondió; fue entonces cuando sentí la primera puñalada de un nuevo sentimiento eran brasas ardiendo y se alimentaban de mi pena.

**Fin flash back**

Ahome se detuvo en ese momento, pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir y el desmembramiento de un órgano sin anestesia era la misma cosa, porque no hay peor dolor que amar sin ser amado, Ahome lo sabía bien, era prácticamente una experta en recaer en el mismo error varias veces. No podía ser así, no debía ser así; mientras las lágrimas silenciosas le carcomían en alma pensaba en que tal vez por no ser ella de esta época estaba destinada a sufrir más que los lugareños, esa era un opción viable pero no la única… reanudo su paso porque pensaba que si Inuysha la buscaba no tardaría mucho en encontrarla y si lo llegara a hacer, por lo menos le costara algo de trabajo.

El despecho, tiene unas etapas, no sé si científicamente comprobadas pero están muy cerca, tenemos la decepción, la depresión o llorantina, la explicación o el ¿cómo es posible?, la represalia o el "es un imbécil" y el "déjelo ser". Ahome no podía ubicarse en alguna de ellas, siempre supo que era un idota pero nunca se había imaginado hasta que punto y mejor era dejarlo así porque seguramente no habían parámetros seguros ni frases suficientes para catalogarlo, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto si ella siempre lo supo, además cayo es un estado completamente denigrante, su última oportunidad y lo que hizo fue arrodillarse, sinceramente esa falta de respeto por ella misma la hacía hervir, se despreciaba por ser quién era.

-Lo más conveniente es que me vaya, no puedo darles la cara a nadie y afirmo enfáticamente que es suficiente, me siento…. Mal, usada, engañada, por kami es inaceptable, lo amo, lo amo demasiado pero tengo que respetarme un poco ¡por Dios! Inuyasha es un condenado energúmeno que no sabe tratar a las mujeres eso es cierto, y también es cierto que lo amo por la bondad que hay en él, a pesar que insiste ocultarlo. Aún así no puede esperar que yo espere por el toda la vida que la verdad ni siquiera espera que lo haga pero yo misma insisto en creer que es posible, tal vez en algún momento acepté esta situación, acepte que no me amara a plenitud, pero una cosa es tolerarlo y otra muy distinta es que juegue conmigo.-

Por primera vez en su vida sentía rencor, verdadero rencor, generado por un dolor indescriptible, dolor ¿por traición? Inuyasha nunca la había traicionado siempre supo que la elegiría a ella, no que no esperaba era que una vez desaparecida la perla, o lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir con ella, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo se lanzaría de nuevo a ella. Es que ni siquiera va a tomarla en cuenta? No mirará atrás así sea por un segundo y recordar las veces que en silencio y con actos le demostró que lo amaba.

-no, no puedo soportarlo, no puedo ver como veo la estaca de mi corazón se profundiza más y más, realmente no me ama –las lágrimas de Ahome brotaban y ahora no las detenía, tal vez si las dejaba fluir con ella se iría su amor, y por el contrario en su pecho ardía una nueva llama, que la arropaba cada vez más y era su único consuelo no sabía que era pero lo único seguro es que ahora la protegía –no quiero volverte a ver Inuysha, eres un desgraciado y te aseguro que sea por las propias manos de la mujer que dices amar o por otra probarás el amargo de las penas- mientras lo decía su mirada se transformaba en una mirada fija y carente de esperanza -no te burlaras más de mi Inuyasha, esta será la última vez que me verás así, caída y destrozada, te lo juro.-

Desde la cima de un árbol tupido por las ramas la observaba unos ojos brillantes

-sorpresa.-

En la aldea, Inuyashha meditaba lo que acaba de ocurrir, ver a Ahome así le sorprendió y ver después como se iba, seguirla en este momento no era apropiado, claramente con lo que le dijo era suficiente para que la dejara sola, supuso que iría a su época es un lugar donde se siente segura le daría su espacio por un tiempo, luego cuando regresara hablarían… tenían que hacerlo.

**bien, gra****cias, este es el primer capítulo de la historia, espero sus reviews con sugerencias, críticas, ánimos etc.. no se si me quedo un poco corto pero tampoco quería extenderlo demasiado para ser el primero, pero si aún les parece corto avisenme y para el segundo les aseguro algo más largo. tengo bastantes planes y enredos para este fic, actualizaré la semana que viene asi que estén pedientes, nos leemos!**

**PD: me gusta escribir Ahome aun que de vez en cuando puedo escribir Kagome asi no le presten mucha atención.  
><strong>


	2. El primer impulso

CHAPTER 2

_**Bien señores, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, me tarde horrible, pido disculpas, mi compu c le volteo la pantalla, que loco, siempre me han advertido que un día haré estallar la computadora, es triste… en cualquier caso tarde casi una semana creo que 5 días en hacer el capítulo, no por falta absoluta de inspiración sino que creaba fragmentos que son para cuando la historia estuviese mas avanzada, además tuve otros problemitas de fondo que fui resolviendo. **_

_**En cualquier caso tengo que hacer un especial agradecimiento a "Hakudoshigle" por ser el primer review y un doble agradecimiento al regaño que me hiso "KaItOsCaRLEt PF" (te puedo poner un diminutivo? Como "Kaito" solamente) si no fuese por eso no hubiera estado fajada estos días escribiendo.**_

_**De igual forma a todos los lectores que aun no habiendo dejado review siguen la historia, un cordial saludo y gracias.**_

_**Con ustedes el segundo capítulo. **_

**El primer impulso**

Ahome observaba la perla entre su dedo índice y pulgar, pensando en esa polémica perlita que tanto la había hecho pasar penurias y alegrías, si tuviera que sacar una conclusión sobre que hiso aquella perlita con su vida no sabría que contestar, tal vez en líneas generales diría que ha sido relativamente feliz, se enamoro, conoció otra cultura y ¿para qué estudiar historia si puedes vivirla no?, tiene amigos pero en contraposición se alejó del mundo al que pertenece, de su familia, el trato diario de sus amigas que tanto extrañaba, chicos normales… quiere decir que esta perla lo que hace es sustituir lo que ya se posee.

Es bien sabido que la perla trae desgracias a todo aquel que la posea, por eso kikyou se había hecho tan distante, no podía involucrarse directamente con nadie, desconocía lo que podía pasar, su misión era proteger a la perla y purificarla constantemente, hasta que se determinara el método para eliminarla, tras su muerte el método mas efectivo pero temporal de liberación fue llevarse a la perla con su muerte; hasta que rencarnó.

Fue entonces cuando la vida de a Ahome partió de un pasado previo, hasta ahora nunca había intentado separarse de ese pasado, no podía seguir siendo la cuidadora de la perla cuando dentro de su cabeza lo que había era un pandemónium, aun así se la llevo consigo ¿qué más podía hacer?

De repente la perlita tuvo un destejo de brillo violáceo, ¿la perla estaba reaccionando?, ¿ante qué? Inmediatamente la guardó en su pecho, podían haber demonios cerca o fuese una reacción a la luz… había cosas que aún desconocía pero en su situación actual no era conveniente emprender un viaje.

Por otro lado estaba Inuyasha, literalmente ha podido hacer y deshacer con ella, pero como dicen por ahí la cuerda siempre revienta por el lado más delgado, no importa si daba la vida por el, en la primera que apareciera esa mujer, él iba corriendo, era demasiada humillación.

Durante el trascurso del día esa perlita cada vez le pesaba más, se podría explicar como un día de excursión, caminas tanto que hasta el alma pesa, llevar a cuestas un arsenal de resentimiento y un sol inclemente hacía que la travesía pareciera el atajo más próximo al infierno; había llegado a esta época por ella y no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero lo único seguro es que sea cual sea la decisión que Ahome tomase, no se estaría con las manos vacías…

Parezco un zombie y de estoy segura, no tengo por qué verme a un espejo para comprobarlo, había perdido la noción del tiempo caminando a donde sea, instintivamente iba a un rumbo que desconociera, donde las posibilidades de que Inuyasha me encontrara se restaran lo más posible, esto representaba un riesgo ciertamente, si me perdía totalmente estaría a merced de cualquier demonio y el terreno donde pisaba sería traicionero, de manera que me aleje más o menos hasta el borde de mis conocimientos. Hacía tiempo que había dejado la aldea, que había dejado a mi familia, ¿por qué ellos?, porque sería el primer lugar a donde ese individuo me buscaría y no puedo agobiar a mi madre con el dolor que ahora siento.

Rencor… últimamente he estado meditando sobre ese sentimiento que me carcome, me quema pero me hace mas fuerte, no puedo negar que me asusta, pero cuando pienso en el y sobre todo en kikyou, me enerva la sangre, a ella también la tengo en la mira, esa mujer, ese fantasma moribundo e hierático, me está empezando a dar dolor de cabeza, jamás en la historia alguien se imaginaría que tendría que pelear consigo mismo. Se había adentrado la noche, y no había descansado de caminar, era tanta la frustración que sentía para ese momento que ni el hambre podía detenerme, mientras caminaba pensaba… ¿hasta qué punto lo había permitido?, ¿hasta qué punto había dejado de importarme a mi misma?, tenía un cúmulo de preguntas que me estaban atormentando, puedo asegurar que cada vez que me analizaba me sentía pésima, porque siempre llegaba a la conclusión que era demasiado ilusa.

Seguí mi desconocida travesía, con el paso de las horas me sentía exhausta, mareada e instintivamente aferraba a mi pecho la perla a modo de protección, pensé que podía ser el exceso de esfuerzo, gracias al tiempo que pase juntos a los demás aprendí a ubicar comida y agua, con ello encontré un manantial suficiente para limpiarme y reponer fuerzas. Todo lo contrario a mis suposiciones después del baño me sentí todavía mas cansada, no era normal.

Hice un pequeño campamento, un poco tosco debido a mi debilidad pero por lo menos me resguardaría del frío, no se cuánto tiempo dormí pero sentí las vibraciones de la tierra… se arrastra, es rápido y… viene hacía mi, no cabe duda, alguna especie de creatura me había detectado. Sentí como la alerta se transformaba en terror que me erizaba y activaba hasta el último nervio, obviamente era el instinto de supervivencia, afuera de mi resguardo había un animal con un aura maligna muy potente, mierda tenía que hacer algo pronto.

Lo escuchaba cerca, demasiado, podía gritar en ese momento, pero estaba sola, y tenía que valerme, tomé mi mochila que fue lo único que alcancé a agarrar además de mi arco y flechas sin eso, mejor me quedaba dentro y que me pisara esa cosa, si por suerte quedaba algo ya lo vendría a buscar después.

Salí a tropezones de mi campamento, inmediatamente quedo destruido por la bestia que me acechaba, lo único seguro que alance a divisar fue la antagonía con lo que suponía era una especie gusano, parecía más bien un reptil, supongo que lo confundí por el sonido serpenteante, aun así era horrible: enorme de seis ojos verde esmeralda y una mandíbula tan grande que si me tragaba no se iba a dar cuenta, por el camino que había pasado, dejaba una sustancia repugnante, viscosa y putrefacta, ¿qué rayos era esa cosa, tenía complejo de babosa? Era momento de correr, tomar distancia y prepararme para la lucha, tal como me había enseñado Sango para ataques a distancia, era increíble como dependía de ellos, si no, hace tiempo hubieran acabado conmigo, todos hacían un trabajo tan excelente que mi única misión era debilitarlo desde un lugar seguro, casi siempre me escondía con Shippo o estaba muy cerca del adorable demonio.

En la primera oportunidad le disparaba certero algunos, pero se reponía rápido de los tiros, debía encontrar su punto débil, probaría con la cabeza.

Lancé la flecha y en efecto en animal se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, lo había desconcertado, era la mejor oportunidad para seguir atacando, busque una posición estratégica y reinicié el ataque, la bestia se acercaba pero estaba armada.

Fue entonces cuando lanzó una mordida pero puede esquivarlo, el dolor de cabeza se me estaba intensificando, lo había olvidado por completo, ese dolor que suponía que era desgana la estaba traicionando y a pesar que había atacado al animal con lo que no contaba era con su multidimensional sentido de la vista, punto menos ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Tres pares de ojos eran suficientes para no tener puntos ciegos, desconcertado o no, veía perfectamente y tal vez ahí esté la clave.

Apure mi paso y como pude me escondí entre los árboles, si ese animal tenía un buen sentido desarrollado podía localizar mi ubicación debido a la perla, pero estaba segura que le costaría un poco debido a la constante purificación a la que la sometía, volvía a aferrarme a la perla, odiaba profundamente esconderme, cerré los ojos.

**Flash back**

Un demonio acabada de atacar la aldea, todos hicieron un trabajo espléndido sacándolo de la aldea de manera que pudiesen pelear con el con libertad a las afueras, Ahome se encontraba a una excelente distancia con libertad de enfoque, empezó su ataque, flechas sagradas, lo debilitaría rápidamente y así Inuyasha le daría la estocada final.

El felino demonio cambió drásticamente su objetivo a la mujer que lo debilitaba con esas flechas, cuando la ubico su mirada era férrea, tal como un animal cuando emprende la carrera para asesinar a su presa. Fue hasta ella, Inuyasha se percató de las nuevas intenciones del monstro y fue tras el, mientras, Kagome cargaba una nueva flecha, confiaba en Inuyasha, aunque lo arriesgaba demasiado, sabía que no dejaría que nada le pasara, estaba muy cerca y ella preparada, justo en ese momento el semi-demonio con un salto certero cayó sobre el lomo de la bestia y le clavó su espada, ante esto la bestia aulló y en un acto reflejo giro su cabeza y agarró a Inuyasha con su mandíbula y lo lanzó lejos, donde no molestara más; con la misma rapidez giro su cabeza y enfoco su objetivo previo, emprendió carrera…

Ahome se horrorizo al ver tal escena, estaba desprotegida y lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr, entró al bosque y se escondió tras un árbol con su arco en mano, el demonio la estaba olfateando y era cuestión de tiempo, y por fin llegó, directo al ella.

-AHOMEEE!- gritó y con un movimiento ágil de su espada corto la cabeza de la bestia

Ahome no podía moverse a pesar de ver el cuerpo inerte del animal que casi le quita la vida, lo más insuperable era el miedo que la había paralizado

-Sal Ahome, ya pasó- extendió su mano a la mujer que estaba en el suelo

-Ahome?- preguntó, verla así le dio un poco de pesar, es tan delicada, se sentía como un idiota, la puso muy nerviosa por un acto impulsivo –tranquila, ya no te va a hacer daño- tomó su mano y la levanto, tenía la mirada perdida, y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Inuyasha… INUYASHA!, me asusté tanto, pensé que no te volvería a ver, y no pude hacer nada, me paralice, lo siento, lo siento, por favor discúlpame-

-no no calma kagome no es tu culpa, yo lo hice muy impulsivo, debí matarlo en la primera-

-no puedo depender tanto de ti, qué habría pasado si..-

-lo que debía pasar, pasó y eliminamos al demonio-

-sabes que no quiero decir eso-

Inmediatamente el cortó sus lágrimas salientes con sus manos –hiciste un trabajo maravilloso, y te agradezco que hayas confiado en mi, yo te defraudé, no actué con firmeza, estoy seguro que la próxima vez los dos haremos un mejor trabajo-

Kagome lo miro impresionada por sus palabras, le habían llegado al corazón, que ganas tenía de besarlo, pero no debía, todavía no estaba claro en sus sentimientos y ella había prometido aceptar esa situación; no era posible que él le hablara así y ella se comportó como una cobarde.

Se sentía muy frustrada, no aguantó mas y lloró se aferró a Inuyasha –lo siento!- no importaba si el la intentaba consolar, era así como se sentía por lo que la abrazó y acarició sus cabellos azabache. Ella por su lado, se prometía a si misma a no flaquear, si debía enfrentar a un demonio tenía que hacerlo de frente.

-sabes que te cuido, y no dejaré que nada te pase, ni a ti, ni a la perla-

**Fin flash back**

Quise ignorarlo, pero había nombrado a la perla, la perla, como si fuésemos la misma persona, pero estaba tan triste que decidí dejarlo pasar, se había preocupado mi, o eso pensaba y me había salvado por eso lo amaba, por los gestos tan significativos, siempre me cuidaba, siempre se preocupaba por mi, quería estar conmigo. O con la perla mejor dicho.

-IDIOTA!-

Salí de ese maldito árbol y corrí como nunca, para tomar distancia cuanto pudiera y atacarlo, subí una pequeña colina, aunque no era mucho tenía por lo menos un poco mas de altitud, al llegar a la cima sería un encuentro directo, no perdería la oportunidad, llegué por fin y tensé mi arco, fue mas rápido que yo, ese animal ya había tomado su posición y fue directo hacía mi… era un impacto certero.

-AHHHH!- caí al suelo con un golpe seco me costó unos segundos reponerme, si estuviese en otras circunstancias me habría tomado unos minutos ubicar mi cabeza pero este animal venía con todo, al levantarme sentí un dolor lacerante en mi costado, por donde me había mordido, se veía feo, o eso pintaba mi camisa, había llegado a la conclusión que la ropa exagera las cosas, en mi viaje me había cortado, caído, rasgado mi ropa, quien me viera pensaría que me caí de un barranco empinado pero la verdad fueron simples cortadas. Ya tendría tiempo de revisar la herida, si sobrevivía claro.

Me atacaba con una rapidez impresionante, apenas podía esquivarlo, saltaba de un lugar a otro, me había desubicado, lo único que hacía era tratar de vivir, ¿era acaso la forma como termina mi historia, un ataque malcriado y como castigo pagaría con sangre? ME NIEGO! Ese maldito de Inuyasha tenía que pagar, no podía morir, pero ese demonio me tenía en el vilo de la muerte mi herida del costado punzaba con furia, el muy engendro se tenía guardadito veneno para el desafortunado que lo tocara –Miserable- Por lo que sabía de medicina en la época actual tenía veinte minutos para tratar la herida o sería inminente mi muerte, no podía contar con esos minutos ya tenía veneno corriendo por mis venas lo cual implicaba de cinco a ocho minutos. ¿Qué hacer?

Ningún factor estaba a mi favor, a raíz del ataque había soltado el arco y no sabía a donde había caído, realmente era un mal día para mi

En el ataque estruendoso la pela se zafó de mi cuello y voló –No puede ser!- inmediatamente corrió de manera que la bestia la siguiera y se alejara de donde suponía que había caído la perla, al ver que su plan funcionaba se metió entre intrincados y tupidos árboles así se le dificultaría el paso, de esa forma hallaría un camino de regreso y formularía un plan, sin su arco lo único que podía hacer era ganar tiempo.

De regreso, divisó el destello de la perla, estaba escondida entre esa sustancia asquerosa y por Kami había encontrado algo más, la bestia ya la había ubicado y venía con furia.

-mi arco!- me lance al suelo para recogerlo junto con la perla, me volteé en un acto reflejo y lo tensé con la única flecha… demasiado tarde, estaba sobre mi, aún si disparaba tendría tiempo para lastimarme de gravedad, que frustración y con el sentimiento que hasta ahora me protegía pensé en su nombre con absoluto rencor… eso era todo.

_**Debo decirles que estoy del 1 al 10, 7 satisfecha con el cap, no es que me guste dejar las cosas tan en "stand by" pero este cap lo merecía, que les pareció el cap? Tienen alguna especulación?, dejen su review y nos leemos próximamente.**_

_**Buen día. =)**_


End file.
